


Holiday Bacchanal

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Very sweet hot fluff, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: After a week of conflicting troubled spoilers, then pre-emption, I just wanted to escape. So… It's the holiday season. Jane and Lisbon are resonating. Tonight's the night. Elegant agency Christmas party. Starts out sweet and then gets pretty raucous, a passionate destruction! Okay. Porn. One-shot. Looks pretty AU to me. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.First posted at FFnet on November 5, 2013. Now here with refining edits.





	

Lisbon wasn't Agent Lisbon tonight. Not in that green silk taffeta dress. To Jane, she looked like a fey princess stepping into the light from a summer forest, a deep green scintillation, a dream he once had that he would never quite remember, shimmering into reality now.  


A dress so simple, so feminine with its scooped neck accenting plump cleavage, capped sleeves and a full skirt hanging simply, and rustling, whispering to him as she approached. An understated delicate knotted trim of the same hue stole Jane's impulse to place butterfly kisses along her breasts at the neckline, tickle his fingertips with them at sleeves and hem, barely a conscious thought that spoke woman, woman to his fevered vision. Her slender legs seemed dusted with a honey shimmer by stockings that accented their sleek strength, dipped in matching heels just high enough to show them off and not so high as to shatter the dream into delusion. Small emerald drops set in gold shivered at her ears in the light as she walked, tiny green stars set in the thick wild wave of her dark hair.  


Lisbon turned many heads as she mingled with those at the agency holiday party, making her way towards him, always towards Jane. No one there doubted that she dressed for him that night. No one knew that they were not yet lovers. No one really cared, just accepted without thought that they were ultimately inseparable no matter the stage of their relationship at any point in time.  


As she approached, Lisbon noted that Jane's gaze was fixed on her, his lips parted, rounded as if someone had taken him by surprise, or perhaps he was venting a sudden heat from his body. She supposed she had surprised him. The pleasure of her realization blossomed as her cheeks flushed over a dawning, satisfied smile and she held his gaze, hypnotizing him this time.  


To Jane, she looked like pale roses and cream, the green jewels of her eyes set bewitchingly on him. He could barely breathe or move as she entered the circle of his reach, but he managed to offer his hand and feel deep gratification when she put her small one in it. This beautiful woman came to him, was there for him and had been in so many ways for so many years. He was struck nearly dumb with the bolt of love that seared him and fixed her forever as the only woman alive who could ever claim him, the only woman he could ever love or desire. And these feelings were deep as the molten core of the earth.  


"You look beautiful, very beautiful, Lisbon."  


"Thank you, Jane. You look very handsome yourself."  


Lisbon noted with pleased amusement that he had "somehow" chosen a shirt of deep green silk to wear under his impeccable black suit, its hue seeping like tinted water into the depths of his eyes. They glowed and glinted in the festively lit room, stormy green gems flung from the sea. His festive tie ran like a Christmas brook down his chest and belly, hints of snow winking under a rich field of holly and berries. Of course it was perfect and elegant on Jane. How he had discovered the color of her dress in order to match his shirt was a mystery she would let go unsolved. This was a gorgeous man who had eyes only for her and she for him.  


They danced together many times that evening, but took other partners as well. It was a bright, happy soiree, the best in years because tonight Lisbon and Jane resonated. Each knew that they had chosen the other and the time was right, without a word said. Those words would keep until later when only the two of them shared the night.  


Throughout the evening, glances and conversation became foreplay, the moments sparkling like fireflies that to others were unnoticed background atmosphere. Jane was fascinated with her moist lips, stained as if she'd been eating cherries and sugar. He watched them lustily as she laughed and spoke, smiled or pouted in reaction to various conversations. He wondered what their taste would be and how would they respond to his kisses. Lisbon liked to catch Jane's eyes that seemed variously blue or green, depending on the light or shadow that lit them. She longed, like many women in the room, to have the eyes below that storm of golden curls look at her, scan her body and find her desirable.  


Late in the evening, the DJ put on "their song," one they had danced to a few years before, their first dance together on a case at a high school reunion. When the first few strains began to play, Lisbon suddenly found Jane at her elbow asking to dance. Her warm gaze underpinned by smiling succulent lips, she stepped into his arms to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arm gently to his back, comfortable in the embrace as Jane held her close. This time she lay facing him, looking at his throat and jaw, glancing up to find his eyes already meeting hers over a knowing smile. Sometimes he would snuggle his cheek against her forehead, prelude to the intimacy to come. It was a memory amplified, aged like a fine wine and the taste was complex and sweet but with fresh top notes.  


Unique and exotic, Lisbon wore a new perfume that mixed with her own scent to create something heady, flowers and spice over warm blood. It beat with her heart, softly pulsing around her, luring her partner into its warm aura.  


This could have been their thousandth dance together, so comfortable were they in each other's arms. Already in love at the start of their dance, they were in step forever by the last note of its song, seared in Jane's mind with the rustling rhythm of taffeta brushing, folding and unfolding delicately around his legs as they moved. This memory, imprinted on his body and recalled by the movement of his own trousers, often surfaced unbidden in unexpected moments throughout the rest of his life, always bringing him intense pleasure.  


Jane and Lisbon walked out together, his hand at her elbow. Their senses were at such a pitch that the small contact set both hearts beating furiously in anticipation of the night.  


"I want to go to your place," said Jane quietly. "You'll be able to relax there."  


"That's very kind, Jane. You think of everything, I'll take you there." She looked at him, blushing, her eyes dilated to the color of deep night forests. "But we don't really want to relax, do we?"  


Jane looked into her eyes and smiled while everything in his body heated like a three-alarm fire. "No. Not right away anyway."  


Lisbon slipped her hand into his and Jane responded by pulling her close, capturing her lips with his own when she turned to him. The kiss was sweet and unhurried and they broke easily. She looked at him with shining eyes, licking her lips as if to taste what lingered of him there. Both breathed a long, satisfied sigh and got in Lisbon's car.  


They turned to each other as soon as they entered her apartment, Jane kicking the door closed and Lisbon turning the dead bolt. A lamp shed low light in the living room and it seemed natural to go in that direction.  


Lisbon stopped before actually entering the room and turned to him. "Do you need anything, Jane?"  


"Oh, yes." He smiled wickedly.  


Lisbon smiled back at him. "From the kitchen, I mean."  


"Everything I need is right here." When he opened his arms, she took a step and was in them. "Merry Christmas, Teresa."  


Lifting her head, she tilted it to receive a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, Patrick."  


The next kiss contained the heat of all their longing, atonement for their long years of suffering and separation, and the sweetness of love found and binding them together.  


When he sensed that Lisbon was becoming too aroused to breathe in a kiss, Jane broke gently from her and began to attend instead every inch of flushing exposed skin, fondling the rounds of her breasts, pushing them up, placing soft kisses to drown the tickling trim of her bodice. He thumbed the stiffening nipples through her clothes. Then his hands roamed all over the green taffeta of her dress. The feel of her body against the rustling fabric fired his lust for the beautiful woman underneath.  


Lisbon swayed where she stood, eyes closed and cheeks aflame, Jane always with a hand on her so that she wouldn't need to waste tension on further awareness to balance. She was senseless save for where he touched her and her own thrumming blood. When he had plundered her lips, her face, her shoulders, even her arms and hands, Jane longed to see the freckled cream of her back and neck against the beautiful material, to feel the flare of her hips and bottom underneath it.  


Sliding behind her, Jane placed his hands at her waist, blanketing her neck, back and shoulders with soft kisses as he breathed in her scent. The silk of her hair caressed his face as he nuzzled the flesh underneath its warmth. He licked the pulse points where she had dabbed perfume at her neck, tasting its totality mixed with her skin. For a moment he felt crazed, the rutting beast in him nipping the meat of her shoulders as he grasped her arms, capturing her, raising her flesh and little gasps before he regained control.  


Lisbon looked at his hands when he returned them to her waist, so white and perfectly shaped, wide and masculine, the fingers long, straight and sensuous, the wrists so delicate by comparison. It excited her to see them resting on her, touching her, moving her into position for his attentions and she fantasized that soon they would be all over her skin, loving every part of her body. Setting her own small hands lightly over his, her breath caught and set a quicker pace, but too shallow, panting. She felt hot everywhere, light-headed.  


When she groaned and swayed a little, Jane held her waist steady, trying to sense her condition from behind. He saw that Lisbon was suddenly too pale, nearly overcome, perhaps hyperventilating in her passion, ready to faint. He pressed her shoulders down so that she was bent over, her hips backing into him, though he stepped back a little to remove the pressure of his already strong erection.  


Lisbon felt her breath normalize until she no longer felt faint. Bending helped the blood to flow back into her head but the posture felt awkward, even unattractive. Until, that is, Jane pressed his chest to her back, kissing her and groaning deep inside as he rubbed taffeta all around her hips and thighs, imprinting the strength of his erection on her backside. It kissed everywhere he moved. He stopped at intervals to press hard, riding his full and rigid cock against her. Her lust dripped like honey, as she undulated under the travelling rhythmic pressure of his body.  


Squatting low, Jane began to run his hands up and down her legs, skating over the sheer dry honey of her stockings, the susurrus of his hands on them vibrating softly into her skin. His hands completely encircled her thighs, an electric warmth always moving, racing to the top where he skimmed her sex, protected only by the soaking slip of panty that covered it. The side of his hand pressed the crease as it traveled. She could hear his ragged breath speed up over the low groaning that punctuated his ministrations. Beginning to moan with a desire that was overwhelming her, Lisbon sighed a sobbing whine not unlike a child's cry. She could think of nothing but her need for release, yet she was not even undressed, had only felt Jane's hands on her naked body at the top of her thighs above the stockings, and had not put her hands on his body at all. The delay would force a release in tears soon. Yet she didn't trust her mind to formulate words for her need nor her voice to deliver them.  


Just when Lisbon thought she could stand no more, Jane slowly lifted up the back of her dress, the taffeta murmuring. His hands never left her body, riding up the mounds of her buttocks, molding into a long caress. He had settled the skirt onto her back with a flourish, issuing a loud barking gasp, then huffs of recovering breath, saying her first name in a voice choked with lust. Gently, he removed her stockings and garter belt, helping her to step out of them. Lisbon turned to place her hands on the back of the nearby armchair for support without disrupting Jane's touch.  


Jane was hypnotized at the sight of this woman, his woman, bent over for him. Her panties were merely an excuse for lace. Their crimson color when first uncovered shot a bolt of feral desire through him. Already rock hard, he thought he would explode when the color flashed as blood before his eyes. He groaned aloud and called his lover's name. It was primal. It spoke of feminine mysteries, profound as the moon, and menstruation and broken hymens, blood-filled phallus, placenta and the birth of children, reverence for the great mystery of the cycles of man and woman together. He knew Lisbon's hymen would have been broken long ago and had no jealous thought of it. It was only part of that great untamed journey that branded the human animal.  


He slipped all four fingers of his hand under the lacy crotch of her panties as Lisbon groaned and fidgeted. She was so wet and hot there, full and soft! He moved slowly up and down her vulva, feeling it with the flat of his fingers, making sure to pass his forefinger over her clitoris. Her labia were swollen, pulling her open like warm dripping fruit between the creases of her legs.  


Lisbon moaned as he handled her, moving against his fingers and whimpering for more, as she felt him ride her flesh and sink into its soaking valleys.  


Her musk was intoxicating, filling Jane's senses as he rubbed it all over his fingers and all over Lisbon's sex. He petted her until her hips undulated and her low cries begged him for more. Then he took down her panties, comforting her, acknowledging how long he was making her wait, how uncomfortable her position, how beautiful he found her, squeezing the muscles of her legs. This seemed to soothe Lisbon enough to step out of her panties when Jane had them at her ankles. He beheld a sight so beautiful he thought he would cry.  


Bent over to him, her hips and bottom made a heart shape, her rosy swollen sex glistening at the cleft. The sight of his Lisbon in this wild posture that advertised her sex, the sweet scent coming from her like any other female mammal but uniquely hers, kindled the male animal that he was. He wanted to mount her at that moment and spill his relief into the depths of her swollen passage. But he would not. Instead he kissed her, delving his tongue, smothering himself with her scent and her flesh.  


Lisbon's hips began to move under the intense stimulation Jane created in his zeal. Keeping his mouth on her, he crooked his thumb, placing it on her neglected clitoris. Her groan was almost a howl as Jane rubbed and circled the turgid little organ. Suddenly silent, the next moment Lisbon rode the waves of her orgasm, calling his name. Jane stood up and held her in a tight embrace from behind, kissing and whispering into her ear, easing the remains of her climax by holding and squeezing the flesh of her sex lovingly with his hand under her dress. She began to cry great uncontrollable sobs of relief, which crested always in his name. Taking Lisbon's hand, he started to lead her to the bedroom.  


"No. No, I can't walk yet. I'm too wobbly." Tears streaked her face, but Jane thought her beautiful in the wreck of her orgasm. The orgasm he had given her. Kissing her and enveloping her in a comforting hug, he lifted her and carried her to the bed, where she tried to wipe her face with her hands. "No, wait. You'll chap your face like that."  


Dashing into the bathroom, he wet a facecloth with warm water and found her moisturizer on the sink top. He sat down next to her on the bed. Gently, Jane blotted Lisbon's face with the warm cloth and, with a few drops of moisturizer, soothed the tender salt-stained skin of her lovely face. She smiled at him as he tended her and the love she saw in his face filled her heart.  


Lisbon reached up to hold his face. His lips, cheeks, chin and the tip of his nose were bright pink from burying his face in her for so long as her body went wild with his kisses and tonguing. "Talk about chapped . . ." She chuckled, but her eyes dilated with desire at the thought of what he had done, how she had responded, how untamed and carnal their natures. "Better give me the cloth and the moisturizer."  


"No. I like it." Jane grinned at her, then caught her desire and took her lips instead. Her scent was all over him.  


"Well, it was certainly a novel introduction to our sex life," Lisbon remarked and made a rumbling growl. "It's good you like it because I want you to do it often. But right now I want to get your clothes off so I can do something to you." She let her hand wander on the front of his trousers where his cock had been straining nearly all night. Jane arched back with a huff as his hips thrust towards her. She undid his belt and waistband and unzipped his trousers but did not yet try to push them down, slipping her free hand gently under his balls, caressing them through his clothes with her fingertips.  


"Oh, Lisbon. You don't know how close I am."  


"I can imagine it won't take much. Take off your clothes. I want to put my mouth on you."  


Jane was panting in anticipation and the effort of removing his clothing as fast as he could. He stood before her, his proud penis erect and rocking with his heartbeat as Lisbon looked at him. Then she sat up and leaned to him, cupping the cheeks of his ass, and pulled him forward. She wrapped both of her small hands around him, reveling in the feel of stone under his satiny skin. Pulling him down a little, she caressed her cheeks with the smooth plump head, then darted her tongue to lick the glistening tip. His reaction was instant and she gauged the rest of her actions by what it told her about how soon he would climax. Brushing her palm under him she felt his balls already pulled tight against his body and he hissed as if he'd been burned.  


"Come lie down by me." Lisbon moved to make room for him.  


"You look so beautiful in your dress, Lisbon. Insatiable. Like you can't get to me fast enough. It makes me want to give you everything. Oh!"  


Lisbon had started kissing him in earnest, pressing her lips on the side of his face, letting her hand wander to his small tight nipples. His lips were open to her and she took them eagerly, tasting and exploring his soft mouth, his responsive lips and tongue. He made quiet sounds of satisfaction, as if eating something very, very tasty. Her hand wrapped his shaft and gently stroked up and down. "I'm going to kiss you here now, Patrick," she said as she rubbed a finger over the wet and swollen head of his penis.  


Jane yelped and pleaded, "Now! Please, now!"  


As Lisbon bent down to him, Jane seized the skirt of her dress, gripping the green taffeta and rubbing it on his chest, lifting it to see the succulent nude rounds of her ass as she shifted her body for him. Her warm lips took him in, suckling him briefly before sliding her mouth down as far as she could go, gently brushing the bottom of his balls and the skin behind them with delicate fingers as she worked her mouth slowly up and down. Before she knew it, she was lying completely atop him, comfortable, her dress covering him while her straddled legs rested a foot at each armpit. Jane was awash in her sensation and scent. He surrendered and came in an ecstasy so powerful he felt unhinged, grabbing her foot and biting above the ankle.  


Now it was Lisbon's turn to yelp. The masculine scent of his sex, the force and surrender of his orgasm was tantalizing, arousing. When Jane bit her leg, it set her senses on fire, running up that leg and centering at her core, the sensation an intolerable tingling heat. She rolled off Jane, threw up her dress, spread her legs and used her thumb and forefinger to stroke her soaking clitoris. Pinching and rolling it, Lisbon set off her orgasm like a match to kindling. She felt Jane lift up and pull her body to his mouth, pushing her hands aside to latch his tongue and lips to the still pulsing organ, bringing on another onslaught of ecstasy. When he let her go, she lay whimpering, spread before him, the rest of her lost from his sight by tumbled flounces of green silk taffeta.  


A little shame-faced by her wantonness on their first encounter, Lisbon righted herself on the bed and lay quietly in Jane's arms. Good grief. She still had her dress on. And they hadn't even done it right yet. What he must think! But when he had bitten her . . . the fire! She couldn't stop.  


"That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen, Lisbon!"  


She blushed crimson. What he must have seen! "Not just a bit too raw?"  


"No! I loved watching you."  


Lisbon was still doubtful, but curious enough to ask, "Which part?"  


"The part where you let me see you rub yourself to an orgasm, of course! I loved watching you. I loved seeing you in such an uncensored riot of passion Teresa. Your legs were wide open to me. Your fingers were pinching. Your clit was nearly standing up and all that soft rosy flesh just throbbing when you came. All I could think of was getting my mouth on you." He didn't mention the scent of her musk. Somehow, that seemed his alone.  


"Oh, stop. 'Riot of passion.' What, are you writing romance novels or something? Why is that such a big deal to men? Do you think you have the corner on it?"  


"What do you mean? It was a riot. You were out of control. Don't say you weren't because I saw! That's what made you so beautiful, so sexy, Lisbon. Don't take that away from us. And anyway, 'big deal to men?' Who else have you done that for?"  


Lisbon giggled. "Nobody. It's too lascivious."  


"That's the best part! It's mine, now. I want to see more of it!"  


Lisbon smiled and kissed him, warming too much to his pleasure in her. "And anyway, it's not something I 'do.' It just happened. I couldn't control it. It was your fault. When you bit my leg, I went a little crazy. You must have hit a nerve."  


"I'll remember that."  


"Let's wait to see if I get rabies first."  


They smiled at each other and kissed affectionately.  


"You still have all your clothes on."  


"Well, not all," Lisbon said, blushing at the remembrance of him taking her from behind with his mouth. "That felt so good, Patrick, like heaven."  


Jane kissed her ear lobe, and then tongued it lavishly. "I'll remember that, too," he whispered. "Your dress drives me a little mad." He grabbed another handful of taffeta, and then cocked his head and pouted. He caressed the bodice, using his hand to cup her breasts tenderly through the material. "I haven't even seen your breasts." He pulled out the neckline and tried to peer down. "Hmph! Too dark down there, but they look cushiony and inviting. I don't even know what your nipples are like."  


Lisbon felt her clit leap at the thought of Jane at her breasts. "Hmmmmm. I could use a nice soak in the tub. How about you, Jane?"  


"Oh, yes. Mmmmmmm."  


She felt him come to life against her thigh as he started to kiss her neck. Hopping over him, she laughed. "Not yet." Lisbon had the tub water running in no time, filling with lavender bubbles. "I guess anybody we meet will know we've been together because we'll smell the same!"  


"Let's just not meet anybody, Teresa. At least not for the rest of today."  


"Agreed."  


A few minutes later Jane got in the tub while Lisbon removed her earrings and brushed her hair.  


"Ah! Ah! That's a little hot!" Jane sank down into the bubbles. "That's not good for the male anatomy, you know. That's why we're all outie, Lisbon. Keep everything cool, the right temperature."  


"Oh?" Lisbon smiled as she opened the cold tap to cool the water a little. Jane had managed to make a lesson in how to care for his anatomy charming and interesting. It amused her that he had slipped back to using her work name to deliver it.  


"Kills the little swimmers, Lisbon. Might not get a woman pregnant."  


"Could be a good thing, right?"  


"What? You don't want babies?"  


"I don't know. Not now." She shut the water off. "Better?"  


"Any babies? Or just mine?" Jane felt surprised to find he was holding his breath. It had started as a tease.  


"Jane? What are you saying?" She sang this like a little tune.  


"Nothing."  


"Nothing? Okay. Of course I would want your babies, Patrick. Just not right this minute." Lisbon was secretly thrilled that he would think of making a baby with her, but it was too serious a thought for tonight. She watched Jane's pensive expression relax into a wide smile. Such a deep, loving man!  


"You still have your dress on, Teresa."  


The only part of Jane not submerged was his head and his hair was curling mercilessly in the humidity. He pulled one large foot out of the water and planted it, dripping, against the wall at the bottom of the tub. It was pink with the heat and beautifully shaped, a foam of bubbles dripping off his ankle. He looked adorable. "Looks like there's no room for me in there, anyway," she teased.  


"Take it off now. I want to see you."  


"If it's really important to you, I will. But I would love to be undressed by my lover. Even if I am in the bathroom."  


"Lover, huh?" He reached low to himself under water. "Parts of me really like that. Well, all of me, but one part in particular just now." Jane stood up and let the water drip off, his cock at half-mast. "I'm afraid I'm going to spoil your dress."  


They both looked at each other a moment, then at her rumpled splotchy dress, already damp with water splashes from drawing the tub and who knew what love juices, and then broke into giggles.  


Jane pulled her close for a kiss and proceeded to rub his erect flesh over the fabric of her dress, pressing against any part of her body he could reach. "Oh! That feels so good, Teresa!" He spun her around and unzipped the dress with a flourish. The thrill made her squeal with pleasure.  


Slowly, turning her to face him, Jane kissed her passionately, love and pleasure pouring from his overflowing heart. Lisbon responded in a delirium of heat as he slipped the dress off her shoulders and she let it drop to the floor, pushing it out of the way with her foot. Her lacy crimson bra joined it a moment later. Jane held his breath as he looked at the naked goddess in front of him. She reached for him and he kissed her eagerly.  


Her breasts were plump and firm, cream tipped in rose. Almost hungrily, he fondled, kissed and suckled each one, rubbing his cheeks on them as well. This she pulled away from since his stubble was pronounced. Jane returned to mouthing them, while he slipped a hand low to pet her. She tilted her hips towards him and he began to rub her clitoris with the flat of his thumb, then slid two fingers inside her.  


Moving to allow him to go deeper, she released a breathy, wavering moan. The angle allowed him to get good traction for a spot inside that made her writhe in his arms, fucking his fingers with a slow sensuality, her voice little puppy grunts of satisfaction as the creamy mounds of her breasts shook under their tight pink tips. She was astonishing! A moment later she was quaking in his arms, smiling, her release rolling in waves as he kissed her and told her how much he loved her.  


"Come into the tub now, Lisbon. Let me wash you so we can get to bed!"  


But Lisbon couldn't leave him alone, even in the bath, until she had worked him into a frenzy. He knew a person could make love to feet, and his had been kissed and massaged before, but they had never received this kind of attention! Lisbon spent some time at the bottom of the tub with his, praising their beauty, caressing and kissing them mercilessly, rubbing them on her breasts, until they felt almost numb with stimulus overload. She even praised the water wrinkles that appeared on the soles from soaking so long in the scented water. Before long, he had his hands on himself, moaning in pleasure as she sucked on his toes. She then insisted that he finish himself off so she could watch.  


Jane found her demand so erotic that he stood over her to fully exhibit himself while she lay soaking. Lisbon was entranced by the vigorous treatment he gave his fully extended cock, pressing her fingers into her own flesh in response to his deliciously lewd display. At times she would raise her hips to show her pleasure. He relished the view of her sex rising from the dissipating bubbles. The sight made him pummel furiously into his fist, increasing her excitement, and she would spread herself open to him, so pink and fresh and beautiful. She squealed in delight when he ejaculated onto her belly, his dick pounding in his hand like it had a heart of its own. He then lay on her in the water, confessing his love for her and listening as she returned the same passionate feeling.  


They joined their bodies face to face in her spacious bed on sheets that smelled of lavender. Lisbon preferred her hips loose, her hands on her bent knees to hold her legs splayed open wide while giving Jane free reign to plow deep. He pinned her back to the mattress, riding her with narrow and agile hips, rubbing relentlessly against her exposed clit in the cradle of her hips and legs while he drove himself into her up to his balls time and time again. Lisbon's utter loveliness in orgasm ignited something in the base of his spine that felt like blue flame, and while she contracted in ecstasy, he pursued its fire to completion. He collapsed senseless on top of her as her body gripped his cock and drew it further in, sucking the semen from the root, pulsing along with his own heartbeat.  


Jane wanted to get his weight off of Lisbon. But when he tried to pull out he was still too erect, her body was still contracted and gripping him. Lisbon made a sound of mild pain. "Wait. Don't."  


"I guess you're not through with me yet," he panted, smiling.  


"Move gently in me some more and it will let you go. Just don't give me another orgasm or I'll just clamp down on you again."  


He laughed. "Oh, we wouldn't want that." But once he started moving in her again, the blue spark hit them both and neither wanted to stop. Soon he had her legs over his shoulders, hunching against her, watching as his blood-filled penis slid in and out of her, swollen so tight by their lovemaking. The mounds of her breasts registered the shockwaves at the bottom of his lithe thrusts, driving Jane to put more bounce and twist into each one.  


Sealed to each other again, Lisbon laughed. "Oh, no. The neighbors are going to have to turn the water hose on us like stuck-together dogs in heat."  


"Uh, Lisbon. Your body is so insistent. You are on the pill, aren't you?"  


Lisbon's brow knit together. "Well, yeah. But not last night. We were so busy I forgot it. I'll take it as soon as we break loose."  


Jane made a musical, nearly sub vocal, groaning sound like little boys do when they know someone is in trouble.  


"No way, Jane. It doesn't work that way."  


"There's no sex, Lisbon, without the possibility of making new life."  


"This is what you think about when you're having sex?"  


"Of course. I'm fucking you, Teresa. Shooting life into you. How can I not think about that?"  


Lisbon looked into his eyes, deep and serious. She stroked the sides of his beautiful face, so wild, so feral underneath.  


"Maybe my squigglers can exploit any weakness in your defenses."  


"There's no weakness. Your squigglers will just have to go away disappointed."  


His lower lip made a brief little pout.  


"This time," she said to soothe him.  


Jane smiled then and snuggled into his pillow.  


Lisbon looked at him as his lids closed heavily over the calm sea of his eyes. She supposed, having been a family man before and obviously loving it, that the fount of his joy in his relationship with her would naturally flow from that same spring. Truthfully, it scared Lisbon a little. But she had braved so much with this man that the thought of marrying him and having a family together did seem rather like a reward than a new dread chapter in her life.  


Jane was snuffling in dreamland when Lisbon arose a few minutes later to take the pill. What was it with Jane and her babies? She had no idea if this had been his train of thought all along. There was no chance it had happened tonight. Was this a deliberate Jane nudge? She shrugged her shoulders, took her pill and let it go, tumbled into bed beside him and nuzzled herself to sleep in his arms. Being in his embrace was the only thing that would ever matter.


End file.
